


Tea date with cookies

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [18]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Cookies, F/F, Pictures, Sex, Short, Short One Shot, tea date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: A very short and silly story ... and with the second chapter now also a very naughty story ...





	1. Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> While reading the latest chapter of [Worthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC) by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346726/chapters/38246948), I got the idea for this story.

Max and Kate have a tea date. When Kate and Max realize there's only one cookie left, they begin to discuss who should eat that last cookie. Kate wants Max to eat the last cookie and Max wants Kate to eat the last cookie. Then Kate has an idea and says, "We should share the cookie!" Then she takes the cookie and puts it half in her mouth.  


Max looks at Kate for a long time before she understands what Kate suggests. Kate was about to take the cookie out of her mouth again when Max understood and came closer ...  



	2. Tea date with cookies and BDSM

**Kate** : Max, how do you want your tea?  
**Max** : Um ... maybe with a little ... bondage?  


**Kate** : Would you like a cookie?  
**Max** : Yes, please!  


**Kate** : I think there is only one thing that could make these cookies even better.  
**Max** : Um ... what?  
**Kate** : Would you spread your legs for me please?  
**Max** : * swallows * sure ...  
**Kate** : * rubs the cookie against Max *  
**Max** : * moans *  
  
**Kate** : * eats the cookie * Oh Max, you taste so good!

 **Kate** : It looks like you have crumbs on your pearl. Would you like me to help you with that?  
**Max** : Yes, please!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nude 3D model is from [KyleNeaj-AneiKeno](https://www.deviantart.com/kyleneaj-aneikeno/art/Life-Is-Strange-Nude-Pack-01-By-Kyle-Neaj-642214497)  
>   
> To rub a cookie against a vagina is probably not the best idea in rl. So please do not forget that this is fiction.


End file.
